A Thousand Words
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: In a thousand words, could she tell him how she felt? In a thousand words, can she tell him how much she longed for him? Perhaps a thousand words were nothing... his stare melted all the thoughts away. SasuSaku OneShot


**_DISCLAIMER:_ If I had a million bucks, maybe one day, I'll own Naruto. But right now, HAHA, I'm glad I don't!**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ Yes, a one-shot, everyone. Now, if you read Homebound… Heehee, I haven't finished it yet. XD I just have to pull this off because I have been browsing for SasuSaku pics and I got so inspired! I made this within one hour and edited it for around 20 minutes. So here it is, told in Sakura's POV…**

**

* * *

**

**A Thousand Words**  
_**By: Gensomaden-Saiyuki**_

_**

* * *

**_

What would I do with a thousand words, a thousand words addressed to you?

Would I tell you how long have I waited?

Would I tell you how much I cried?

Would I tell you how I hated it to look at your back?

Would I tell you that I hated it whenever you leave?

Would I tell you how stronger I am now?

Would I tell you I'm still waiting?

Would I tell you that I…

Maybe not. A thousand words, now that's a lot. For me, a thousand words are nothing… compared to the pain, the sorrow I feel right now.

A thousand words… if I told a story to you with those words, would you listen?

Of course not, you told me I'm annoying, right?

… Why would you listen?

Why? Is there a time when you listened to me at all?

You didn't listen to me! If only you did then… None of the tragic events would have happened to Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and many others during those years.

You never listened!

I hated it when you ignored me; you turned me down countless times.

I hated it when you told me to go home when you were leaving.

I HATED YOU.

These tears? Why are they falling? No! They're not tears! They're… They're the rain! Why would I cry? If I cried for you, would you go back home? No. My tears are useless now. What good does it bring? Will it lead you back to me?

Will it help you love me?

Will it help you notice me?

No.

Sometimes I wished I didn't love you. Sometimes I wished I never have lived at all… This pain is too intense and I can't bear it anymore.

Waiting for you seems like forever, and I know you're never coming back.

Never…

You have embraced evil just to gain power and strength!

You pushed your limits because you're an avenger…

But after you avenged your clan, doesn't that mean you also killed another clan member? Why don't you let him live!

Here I thought you were pretty smart when you could be pretty stupid, too.

Maybe I just don't understand… Like what you said to me before, I don't understand.

Maybe… I just really can't.

Maybe… because I just didn't want to understand you, because it would make me feel sad.

Have you stared at my back, huh?

Have you watched me leave?

No.

…Because I never left your side.

But just like what I said, I hated it whenever I stared at your back. You're leaving… It's like you're walking out of my life.

Have you ever watched my back?

Of course not. Who am I to you anyway?

Where am I, by the way? I'm here, seated on the edge of a cliff, near the raging, stormy sea, lost… Naruto and I were looking for you, 3 years after you left… Naruto and I thought it might be a good time to find you.

However, Sound nins attacked us and we split up…

I've been lost for 2 days, and now, I'm here, caught in the storm… I just wished Naruto would find me now.

I look at the dark clouds above me, and I finally admitted defeat… I won't find you… I'm lost; I'm far from Konoha…

Maybe I could just die here.

Hmm… Let's see the reasons to die: first, you never ever would come back to Konoha, second, I'm sick and tired of hoping, third, I feel like a total idiot for waiting for nothing, fourth, I think I got influenced by Naruto's stupidity because I'm looking for you, fifth, oh whatnot… I'm looking for you, sixth, I can't find you, seventh, I hate you, eighth, I'm lost, **very lost**, ninth, I'm hoping that the dobe would find me, which seems impossible and finally, tenth, because this cliff is so enticing… it entices me to die.

Perhaps the very reason is that I can't bear with the pain anymore…

Pathetic reasons, neh? Maybe…

Maybe not.

But maybe…

I give up! I stand up near this cliff and inhaled the fresh sea breeze and gathered enough confidence…

The confidence to die…

I was about to jump when I felt someone hold my right wrist tightly and pulled me a few steps away from the cliff.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I turned to see who was holding my wrist. Who stopped me from committing suicide?

My eyes widened and more tears flowed with the rain on my face. I found it hard to breathe and I think my knees are trembling. My heart was beating faster and skipping beats too. I can't find my voice!

"Why are you here!"

I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"Why are you here!"

I tried to wiggle out of his hold. But his firm grip didn't let me go.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of Sharingan eyes sharply staring at my emerald orbs. The raven-haired man was there, in front of me, very angered.

"Let me go!" I finally screamed trying to wiggle out of his hold again. He didn't let me go.

He was watching me struggle.

"What do you want!" I asked, "How ironic, now you're concerned? Oh snap, now you can see me! Hell indeed, has frozen over, huh? Maybe it's stormy out here because it's a sign of Armageddon, huh?"

I can see those Sharingan eyes revolving madly. He's really serious. And so am I.

"You have no idea how much I suffered for you! A thousand words are not enough to tell you how much pained I am right now! You don't know anything! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

He finally let go of my wrist and I shoved it away from him. I wished I could run, but I can't. I just broke down and cried, collapsing on my knees.

"Of course you won't be able to describe everything in a thousand words." He said in his monotonous voice, "You're really annoying."

I regained my composure and I stood up, face to face with **the** Uchiha Sasuke.

"I hate you." I said, full of remorse for this man standing in front of me.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Don't live a life like mine."

I didn't quite get that. What the hell did he just say?

"You're the complete opposite of me." He opened his eyes, his Sharingan was deactivated, his piercing onyx orbs intensely staring at my eyes, "If you would live my lifestyle, then, you're really annoying me."

"What the hell are you saying?" I asked, now confusion tainted with hatred.

He smirked. That annoying smirk of his… Argh!

"Unlike you, I can't keep up with a thousand words." He pulled me closer as he whispered in my ears, "I'm not irritating enough to say as many as those."

I was silenced. I shivered at his deeper voice. Damn, this sucks! Naruto, you dobe, where are you! Find me right now!

"You, Haruno Sakura," he tucked the stray locks of my hair behind my ear and continued, "complete me."

My eyes widened at that. When did he learn to say that?

Then he pulled away and… Smiled? What the… Armageddon must be now!

"Go home, Sakura." He told me, still smiling, "Go home and wait for me just a little longer."

And then I heard faint shouts. It was Naruto! If he sees Sasuke-kun… he will beat him senseless!

"He's been looking for you ever since Orochimaru's underlings attacked you both." Sasuke continued, "Go."

Naruto's shouts were getting closer and closer.

I stared back at Sasuke and he nodded, "Sakura, just go."

I was glued to my feet. I didn't know what to do. Should I go home? Or should I-

Sasuke snapped me out of my thoughts when he cupped my face and gently brushed his lips against mine.

We broke the kiss and he told me, "Just a little longer, Sakura… I'll be home… in your arms."

And in a flash, he was gone. I stood there, stunned at how quick events were happening.

Am I growing stupid?

Is it because for two days without food and enough sleep, I'm hallucinating?

I touched my lips and felt that the warmth he emitted was still there.

It was true. It was so true…

"SAKURA!" Naruto finally got out of the woods and found me standing here on this cliff.

He shook me by the shoulders and embraced me, it was a friendly hug. Normally, I would punch him to the face, but this time, I was glad he was here… he found me at last… I'm going home, Sasuke-kun… I'll be waiting just like you wished.

I hugged back Naruto and told him, "You found me at last, dobe."

"Neh neh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, pulling out from the hug, "Let's go home!"

I nodded. I'm going home… I'll be waiting.

A thousand words won't stand a chance against his piercing eyes… a thousand words inaudible to his ears, but mysteriously enough, audible through his soul.

A thousand words… In a thousand words, I could never describe how I feel towards him.

A thousand words would mean nothing against you.

A thousand words have been running back and forth in my mind today, but still, none of them can really describe reality from imagination.

A thousand words can never be painted, by your kiss, you chased all my thoughts away… all my damned thoughts.

…Because you don't need a thousand words to say…

I love you.

And I do, Sasuke-kun… I really do.

I'll be waiting… I'll be waiting, now with determination, with sureness in my heart that you will be home… I'll be waiting… I'll be waiting for you, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**---The End---**


End file.
